A Link to the Past
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Captain N: The Game Master Season 5 Takes place after Born on the Bayou. Lana and Zelda reveal their relationship with each other to their friends. Zelda tells of Ganon's defeat and the restoration of the Triforce.
1. Part 1

"A LINK TO THE PAST" PART 1 

Captain N: The Game Master

Season 5

"A LINK TO THE PAST"

PART 1   
WRITTEN BY  
MARK MOORE

  
Saturday, October 16, 1993, 10:00 AM 

    The lights were dim in Lana's bedroom. Soft music was playing on the stereo. Princess Lana was slow-dancing with her guest, Princess Zelda.     "This is so romantic." Zelda said dreamily.     Lana smiled. "Thanks." She paused for a moment. "I love you."     Zelda smiled back. "So you've told me."     "I don't tell you enough. I love you."     "I love you, too."     Lana and Zelda leaned closer to each other. Their lips met. They shared a silent kiss.     Just then, the door to Lana's room slid open. Kevin, Link, Stacey, and Kristen were standing there.     "Lana, we - whoa!" Kevin yelled suddenly.     Lana and Zelda, startled, pulled apart from each other and faced the newcomers.     "Kevin!" Lana said in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"     "We came to ask you and Zelda if you guys wanted to go with us to the mall." Kevin said. "But I see you two are busy."     "Zelda, what is going on?" Link asked.     "It's none of your business." Lana said. "We were having a private moment."     "Then why was your door unlocked?" Kristen asked.     Zelda sighed. "All right, everyone sit down."     Lana turned off the stereo, and they all sat on the floor of Lana's bedroom.     "I guess now would be a good time to tell you all about this." Lana said.     "I guess so." Kevin said.     "We'll start at the beginning." Zelda said. She looked at Lana.     Lana took a deep breath and released it. "I have recently been able to recall some more of my father's memories - including how Zelda and I first met."     "Really?" Kristen asked.     "Tell us about it." Stacey said.     "Okay." Lana said. "I wasn't even one year old yet. This is from my father's point-of-view. He took me to the Harkinian family Christmas party on Hyrule..." 

Tuesday, December 24, 1974, 6:00 PM 

    The ballroom of North Castle was wonderfully decorated. Guests were gathering into the large room. Laughter was in the air. Everybody seemed happy.     King Charles Deschain walked into the room, and the other guests cleared a path for him. Charles was holding his infant daughter, Lana, in his arms.     King Harkinian of Hyrule, the host of the party, walked up and greeted his guest, smiling. "Charles! I'm so glad you could make it! Good to see you, old friend!"     King Charles nodded. "Likewise, Colin. Thank you for inviting us." 

    "Colin?" Kevin, Stacey, and Kristen interrupted.     "Yeah, Colin." Lana said in disgust. "Anyway,..." 

    "Ah, this must be Lana!" King Harkinian said.     King Charles nodded. "My second-born."     "She's adorable. Oh, where's Lyle?"     "Back at the Palace with a babysitter." King Charles laughed. "I hope she can handle a child who's only a year and a month older than Lana!"     King Harkinian also laughed. Then he grew serious, his voice taking on a sad tone. "I heard about what happened to Mary. I'm very sorry."     "Thank you."     King Harkinian shook his head. "Terrible thing - a mother dying giving birth to her child."     "Yes," Charles agreed, "it is."     "Just like Rebecca." King Harkinian sighed. "Poor Zelda. My only child will grow up without a mother."     "I haven't seen her since the day she was born." King Charles said. "May I?"     King Harkinian nodded. "Of course." 

    The two men walked into the Hylian King's chamber. King Harkinian walked up to a cradle.     Colin smiled. "Ah, you're awake, pookie!" 

    "Pookie?" Kevin, Link, Stacey, and Kristen interrupted.     Zelda groaned. "Oh, no." 

    King Harkinian lifted Zelda into his arms and walked back over to King Charles.     Charles smiled. "She certainly has grown."     "Yep." King Harkinian said.     The two men lifted their daughters and had them face each other.     "Lana, say hello to the future Ruler of Hyrule." Charles said.     The two baby girls laughed happily when they saw each other. 

    Lana was smiling. "That's how we first met."     "It must be weird remembering that." Kevin said.     Lana nodded. "I'll say! Zelda and I became best friends. We had fun growing up together. From playing in a crib to playing with balls and robots!"     "Robots?" Kristen asked.     Zelda nodded. "Uh-huh. We had these toy robots that could change into different forms."     Kevin, Stacey, and Kristen looked at each other and wondered if they wanted to ask.     "Those were fun!" Lana said. "We still have ours! Anyway, we're getting off topic. Now I'll tell you about how Zelda and I first fell in love. I asked her if I could come to North Castle and talk with her. We were sitting in front of a warm, cozy fire, because on Hyrule, Winter lasts until September, and it's worst in August. We were just sitting down..." 

Tuesday, August 8, 1989, 8:00 PM 

    Lana was crying. "Zelda, I'm worried! I sent the last of the warriors in the royal army to Metroid to find and rescue my father. It's been _hours_ now! And still no word." She stared into the fire, which cast its glow upon her face.     "Your father was a good man, Lana." Zelda said.     Lana looked at her with contempt. _"Was?_ My father's not dead!"     "I-I'm sorry, Lana." Zelda apologized.     Lana turned her head to look into the fire again.     "They'll find him, and they'll bring him home." Zelda assured her.     Lana said nothing.     Zelda placed her left hand on Lana's right shoulder. "They _will!"_     Lana faced her. Zelda was trying to give her hope. _What a dear friend she is,_ Lana thought. She kept on crying.     Zelda wiped the tears away from Lana's face with the fingers on her left hand.     The two girls stared into each other's eyes, which reflected the fire in the room.     Zelda leaned in close and kissed Lana on the lips. It was a pretty short kiss, only a few seconds long, but it meant a lot. It was passionate sorrow, hope, and love all in one.     When their lips parted, Lana looked at her and smiled weakly.     "I love you, Lana." Zelda said. She held her hands. "You remember that! I'll be there for you whenever you need me!"     "I love you, too, Zelda." Lana said, trying to hold back tears, but not succeeding. "And I will be there for you, too! Whenever you need me!"     Zelda placed her hands on Lana's cheeks, pulled her close, and kissed her again. She curled her arms around Lana's neck. Lana did the same to Zelda. This kiss lasted a lot longer than the first.     They didn't get much sleep that night. 

    "We kissed and cried and talked late into the night." Lana said. She fell silent.     "So, _that's_ why you never give me a kiss!" Link told Zelda, frowning.     "And why you're not serious about a physical relationship with me!" Kristen told Lana, frowning also.     Zelda and Lana smiled.     "Okay, now I'm gonna tell you about how Link and I first met." Zelda said.     Link groaned. "Oh, no, not _that!"_     "I was riding my horse out in the forest," Zelda said, "thinking about how peaceful it was, when..." 

Monday, September 4, 1989, 8:30 AM 

    "Help!"     Zelda heard the voice. "Yah!" she told her horse, and they took off.     Zelda soon located the source of the voice. It was a young boy sitting on the ground. He was backing away from three moblins. Soon, his back hit a tree, and he was trapped. The moblins kept advancing.     Zelda dismounted her horse and drew her bow from her magic pouch. It grew in her hand. She drew an arrow and readied it in the bow.     "Hey!" Zelda yelled.     The moblins turned and faced her.     "Leave him be." Zelda said sternly.     "Stay out of this, Princess Zelda!" one of the moblins said. "We'll get to you after we're finished with him!"     Zelda fired her arrow at the moblin. He blipped and was gone.     The other two moblins looked at each other, then ran towards her. Zelda kicked one to the ground. She elbowed the other in the face and took his spear. She struck both of them with it, and they were gone.     The boy got to his feet. "Nice job."     Zelda put her bow back in her pouch.     The boy went wide-eyed. "Oh, wow! You're Princess Zelda!"     "Yes."     He walked up to her and offered his right hand. "I'm Link."     Zelda frowned. "You're filthy." She turned and walked back over to her horse.     Link walked with her, on her right. "Comes with sleeping in mud. It's how an adventurer sleeps. Nothing but a magic pouch full of weapons and nature to provide you with a place to sleep."     "Sounds fascinating." Zelda said, not really thinking so.     Link nodded. "Yeah. I was born in the kingdom of Calatia, to the west of Hyrule. I'm the oldest son of Arn and Medila Chance. My dad gave me my sword on my eleventh birthday and started teaching me how to fight. He found I displayed a talent for swordplay and a thirst for adventure - "     "Good for you." Zelda said, trying to end the mostly one-way conversation.     "Anyway, you didn't have to bother saving me from those moblins. I was about to fight them myself."     "You were scared." Zelda said. "You panicked when they caught you by surprise. They would've kicked your ass had I not intervened."     Link nodded. "Okay. Listen, I work as a hired adventurer. You need a job done, I'll do it - for a price."     "You're tapped out, aren't you?"     "Yep."     Zelda mounted her horse. Link went over to a nearby tree and untied his.     "You've got a nice horse." Zelda remarked.     "Thanks. Her name is Catherine. _Your_ horse is nice, too."     "Thanks."     Link mounted his horse. "Well, I'll be off. Just remember: if you need anything rescued or protected, just look for me." He turned and started riding off.     "Wait." Zelda said.     Link stopped Catherine and turned her around.     "There _is_ something you can do for me." 

    Zelda opened a door to a room in North Castle. She stepped inside, and Link walked in to her right. There was a glowing green pyramid floating above a pedestal in the room.     Zelda gestured at the object. "This is the Triforce of Wisdom, Link. The evil wizard, Ganon, has the Triforce of Power."     They both walked over to a window and looked out at Death Mountain. Smoke and fire were coming out of it.     "Whoever gets _both_ Triforces will rule this land _forever!"_ Zelda faced Link and placed her left hand on his chest and her right hand on his left arm. "You must help me, Link!"     Link faced Zelda. "Hey, for _you,_ Zelda, anything!"     "Great, you're hired." Zelda said. "You will sleep in this room."     "Hey, what about _me?"_ a voice asked. A fairie flew into the room. "You're ditching me already?"     "Oh, sorry." Link apologized. "Princess, this is Spryte. I met her a month ago." He leaned in close to Zelda. "She's kinda got a crush on me."     Zelda started laughing uncontrollably. Link frowned at her.     "Sorry." Zelda said, still laughing. "Sure, Spryte, you can stay here. I'll let you two get settled." She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Then she just cracked up. 

    Kevin, Lana, Zelda, Stacey, and Kristen burst out laughing.     Link was ticked. "Hey! It's not _that_ funny!"     "Sorry!" Zelda said, still laughing. "Anyway, five days later, Lana came over at night to tell me about Videoland's newest hero..." 

Saturday, September 9, 1989, 11:30 PM 

    "Zelda! Zelda!" Lana's voice was filled with excitement as she ran into the courtyard at North Castle.     Zelda was sitting on a bench, enjoying the beauty of the night sky. Upon hearing and seeing her friend, however, she stood up to greet her.     Lana hugged her friend. "Zelda, it's happened!"     Zelda forced Lana to make eye contact with her. _"What's_ happened, Lana? Why are you so excited?"     "Part of the Ancient Prophecy has been fulfilled!" Lana said excitedly. "Captain N has been brought to Videoland!"     Zelda smiled. "That's wonderful!"     "It's happening, Zelda!" Lana said, grinning. "The tide is turning! We may win!"     The two Princesses kissed each other for a few seconds.     Zelda then held Lana's right hand in her left and led her over to the bench. They sat down next to each other, with Lana on Zelda's left.     "I wanna hear about this Captain N." Zelda said.     "Well, his name's Kevin Keene." Lana said. "He's my age. When he arrived a few hours ago, he originally didn't want to help us, but, after I was kidnapped by King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard and taken to Metroid, he and the rest of the N Team came and rescued me. And now he wants to stay and help."     "Are you all right?" Zelda asked, concerned, placing her right hand on Lana's left shoulder.     Lana nodded. "I'm fine,...but..."     "But what?" Zelda asked.     "I - I find myself attracted to him." Lana said.     "I see." Zelda said.     "Are you mad?" Lana asked.     Zelda shook her head. "No." She kissed Lana gently.     "Zelda, are you attracted to Link?" Lana asked suddenly.     This caught Zelda off-guard. "I, uh,...no! Of course not!"     Lana folded her arms. "Zelda?"     Zelda sighed. "Maybe a little." She frowned. "Not much, though. He keeps showing off to impress me. I hate that!"     Lana giggled. Then she grew serious. "Zelda, I hope this doesn't interfere with our relationship."     "Well,...let's wait and see where all this leads." Zelda said. "If either of us find ourselves attracted to our new heroes, we can have relationships with them, just as long as the two of us are the most important people in each other's lives."     "Always." Lana said.     "Kiss me." Zelda told her.     Lana gently pressed her lips against Zelda's lips. Zelda curled her arms around Lana's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Lana placed her hands on Zelda's shoulders. The two girls kissed passionately. Their tongues danced with each other. Zelda and Lana stood up and walked away from the bench. The Princess of Videoland laid down on the ground, and the Princess of Hyrule laid down on top of her. They kissed again. Zelda placed her left hand on Lana's right breast. She gave it a squeeze. Lana moaned. Zelda then placed her right hand on Lana's left thigh and broke the kiss. Lana gazed into Zelda's beautiful eyes.     Zelda licked Lana on the lips. "You can love Kevin, just as long as you love me more."     Lana nodded as a sign of her commitment.     Zelda wet her lips with her tongue and kissed Lana again, and they made out in the courtyard for the next four hours. 

    A long silence filled the room.     Finally, Kevin spoke: "So,...you two are...a couple."     Lana nodded. "We were first, so we consider our relationship with each other more important than any relationships that formed after that."     "But please hold your judgements until we finish." Zelda said.     The others remained silent.     "On my seventeenth birthday, I was given many things, but taken away from me was the one thing I valued above all of those." Zelda began to cry. "My father." 

Wednesday, May 9, 1990, 9:00 AM 

    Princess Zelda got out of bed. Wearing only her pink nightgown, she walked over to a dresser and reached for a hairbrush.     There was a knock on the door. Forgetting the brush for the moment, she went to see who it was. Zelda opened the door and found herself the receipient of a passionate kiss by a lovely brunette.     When their lips parted, Zelda smiled. "Hi, Lana."     Lana smiled back at her. "Hi, Zelda. Happy Birthday."     "Thank you."     "I wanted to be the first to tell you."     "Well, you are."     Lana kissed Zelda again. "Get dressed. Your surprise party's ready."     "Lana, don't tell me!" Zelda said.     Lana smiled. "Why not? You knew you'd have one anyway." 

    "Here, Princess. You can use this to admire yourself." Spryte handed her a hand-held mirror with gold trim. She knew Zelda was vain.     Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Spryte!" She handed the mirror back to her.     "And this is from me." Link said. He handed her a framed picture of himself.     "Uuuhhh,...thanks, Link." Zelda said, looking the picture over.     "I figured you'd want a picture of me while my hair's reasonably short. I've decided to grow it long." Link said. "Plus, I just know you want a picture of me to hang in your room."     "Uh,...yeah. Just what I wanted."     Link smiled. "You can thank me by giving me a kiss, seeing as it's also _my_ birthday."     Zelda whacked him on top of the head with the picture. Lana laughed. Link rubbed his head.     "Here, Zelda." Lana said. She handed Zelda some clothes.     Zelda unfolded them. The clothing set consisted of a pink-purple and blue shirt, a pink vest, a pink-purple glove for her right hand, a golden elbow pad for her right elbow, a golden bracelet for her left wrist, a pair of round golden earrings, a blue cloth to wear around her waist and cover her crotch, brown leg coverings, golden kneepads, and short purple shoes.     "Oh, Lana! They're beautiful!" Zelda handed the clothes to Spryte. "Thank you so much!"     Zelda placed her hands on Lana's cheeks and leaned forward, then abruptly stopped. Her instinct - her urge, her desire - was to kiss Lana passionately on the lips. However, she didn't want to reveal their relationship just yet. Her father hoped she would someday marry a rich man and give him grandchildren. _Screw that,_ Zelda thought. _There's no way I'm gonna have that thing in my belly for nine months._ Lana agreed that their relationship had best be kept secret for now. So, Zelda settled on kissing Lana on her left cheek.     Lana smiled. "You're welcome."     "And finally, here's my gift to you, daughter." King Harkinian said.     Zelda turned and faced him fully.     King Harkinian stood up from his throne. He held a belt in his hands. It was brown and had a golden Triforce on the buckle.     "I made it for you." King Harkinian said.     Zelda smiled broadly. "Oh, Father. Thank you!" She approached him.     King Harkinian's smile abruptly faded. He grew faint. He clutched his chest in pain.     "Father?" Zelda asked, losing her smile.     The King collapsed onto his throne.     "Father!" Zelda ran up to him.     Link and Lana ran up and stood behind Zelda. Spryte flew over Link's left shoulder.     "Father, what's wrong?" Zelda asked, kneeling before him.     "Heart attack." he replied.     Everyone gasped.     King Harkinian clutched Zelda's hands.     "Father, let me get the doctor!" Zelda tried to pull away.     "No." he said, pulling her back to him. "It's too far away. There are no warp zones from there to here. He'll never get here in time. Not even on the fastest horse. I don't have much time, so please listen."     "Father - "     "Listen!" the King yelled, shaking her hands.     Zelda looked at him and listened.     "Upon my death, Hyrule is yours. Take care of her for me. I have taught you well in these past seventeen years. You are still very young, but you are also very wise. I trust you'll make all the right decisions. You have Link to take care of you, and Lana for advice on being a leader. You'll do fine. The Gods shall favor you. I...love you, my dear daughter, Zelda. Happy Birthday." And with that, he closed his eyes, and his head leaned against his right shoulder.     King Harkinian of Hyrule was dead.     _"Nooo!!! Daddy!!!"_ Zelda screamed.     She pulled her hands away from his and held the belt he had sewn for her as a birthday present.     Princess Lana approached and knelt to Zelda's right. Link approached with Spryte and stood to Zelda's left.     Zelda ran her right thumb over two letters sewn into the belt: Z.H.     "My initials." Zelda said. She began to weep.     Lana placed her left hand on Zelda's right shoulder.     Zelda raised her head to face the ceiling. Tears flooded her face, which had turned red. _"Why, Gods?!!! Why?!!!"_     Zelda then let out a loud scream that would haunt Lana Deschain forever. 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**   
New material copyright © 1998 by Mark Moore

Material novelized from "The Legend of Zelda" opening theme song  
Copyright © 1989 by Nintendo of America Inc. 


	2. Part 2

"A LINK TO THE PAST" PART 2 

Captain N: The Game Master

Season 5

"A LINK TO THE PAST"

PART 2   
WRITTEN BY  
MARK MOORE

  
Saturday, October 16, 1993, 10:25 AM 

    Zelda was crying.     Everyone else was silent for a moment.     "Well?" Kevin asked. "What happened then?"     "Shut up!" Lana whispered harshly to him.     "Well," Zelda said, wiping her tears away, "I buried my father in back of North Castle. Most of Hyrule was present. I then took my rightful place as Ruler of Hyrule and sat on the throne. My throne." She lowered her head and was silent.     "I'm sorry." Kevin said.     Zelda nodded. "Thanks."     "Are you up to telling the rest?" Lana asked.     Zelda nodded.     "There's more?" Kristen asked.     "Yes. Now I will tell you of the adventures of Link."     "We're ready to hear them." Kevin said.     "But I must go back to before my father's death." Zelda took a deep breath and released it. "Link was in his room, guarding the Triforce of Wisdom..." 

Saturday, December 30, 1989, 12:00 PM 

    Suddenly, Princess Zelda burst into the room. "Link!"     "What is it, Princess?" Link asked.     Zelda ran over to the window. "Ganon's attacking!"     Link also ran over to the window. "Wow! Looks like Pigface is launching a full-scale assault!"     "This is the biggest army I have ever seen!" Zelda said.     "You think we can handle it?" Link asked.     Zelda walked over to the pedestal and picked up the Triforce of Wisdom. "We'll see." 

    Link and Zelda arrived in the courtyard of North Castle.     Ganon's army attacked. Link fought the monsters using his magical sword. Zelda used magic to form a crystalline ball in her right hand. She tossed it at a group of moblins, which promptly vanished. As Link fired beams from his sword, and Zelda formed and tossed balls, Ganon arrived.     The Prince of Darkness was sitting on a high seat carried by four stalfos.     "Get the Triforce!" Ganon commanded to his minions.     Link and Zelda fought with magic, their fists, and their feet. At one point, Zelda swung her right fist at a moblin, which ducked, and Zelda ended up punching Link in the jaw!     Link groaned and placed his left hand on his jaw.     "Oh, Link, I'm sorry!" Zelda apologized.     Link mumbled something. The two of them resumed fighting Ganon's army.     Eventually, Ganon only had four stalfos and two moblins left.     "Retreat!" Ganon ordered.     The stalfos turned Ganon's high seat around to face the direction they had come from. They and the moblins began running.     "They're getting away!" Link yelled.     "No!" Zelda shouted. "This has gone on too long! It's time to take the fight to Ganon!" 

    Zelda and Link had gone and mounted their horses. Now, they were chasing after Ganon at full speed. Zelda had made the Triforce of Wisdom float, and it was coming with them.     Link pointed. "Ganon's going into the underworld!"     "Then we're going there, too!" Zelda said.     Link and Zelda rode their horses into the tunnel. 

    The two of them soon found themselves in the largest hall in Death Mountain. Standing there was the infamous Evil Jar, and, in front of that, Ganon.     "Ganon!" Zelda yelled.     "You will surrender the Triforce of Wisdom to me, Princess!"     She and Link dismounted their horses.     Zelda held the Triforce of Wisdom in her left hand. "Never!"     "Then you will die!" Ganon yelled.     "You want the Triforce?! Come 'n' get it, Pigface!" Zelda yelled.     Ganon picked up the Triforce of Power. "I'll get it when you're dead, Princess!"     "Unacceptable!" Zelda said. She formed a crystalline ball and tossed it at Ganon.     Ganon easily dodged it. "Your power is nothing compared to my magic!"     He cast a spell at Zelda. A magical beam approached her. Zelda dodged it.     "Nobody messes with my Zelda!" Link yelled. He fired his sword at Ganon, but the shot did no damage.     Ganon laughed. "Foolish human!"     "Stay out of this, Link." Zelda said. "This is between me and Ganon."     The Princess of Hyrule and the Prince of Darkness locked themselves into a battle to the death. Each was casting all of the magic spells they knew while deflecting or dodging all the ones cast by their opponent. Soon the entire hall was full of flames.     The fight seemed to be in a deadlock. But then Link fired a magical beam at Ganon. Ganon was distracted by it. Zelda used the opportunity to cast a spell and knock the Triforce of Power out of Ganon's hand.     "No!" Ganon shouted. "You'll pay for that!"     "Bill me!" Zelda said. She threw the Triforce of Wisdom to Link, who caught it.     Zelda did a backflip and arrived at the Triforce of Power. She picked it up.     "No!" Ganon shouted. "Give that back!"     "It's over, Ganon!" Zelda said. She used the Triforce of Power to cast a spell at Ganon.     Ganon was hit. "No! No, this isn't possible!"     "Wanna bet?" Zelda asked. She hit him again.     "Stop that!" Ganon yelled.     "If he vanishes now, he'll just end up in the Evil Jar." Zelda realized.     She cast the spell at the Evil Jar and shattered it. Glass shards flew everywhere. All the gasses poured out. All of Ganon's minions fell onto the ground. The Evil Jar was completely destroyed.     Zelda then hit Ganon with the spell again.     _"Nooo!!! Damn you, Princess Zelda!!!"_ Ganon screamed.     And then he vanished.     "Let's get out of here!" Zelda yelled.     Each of them carrying a Triforce, Link and Zelda mounted their horses and rode back through the tunnel. 

    Zelda and Link rode up into the overworld, and the tunnel collapsed behind them. The two of them dismounted their horses.     Link smiled. "Well,...I guess that's the end of Ganon. Good job, Princess."     Zelda slapped him.     "Ow!" Link placed his left hand on his left cheek. "What was _that_ for?!"     "I am not your Zelda." the Princess said.     "Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess!" 

    "And so, that's how Ganon was defeated." Zelda finished.     "I'm confused." Kevin said.     "How so?" Zelda asked.     "Ganon was defeated in December of 1989, right?"     Zelda nodded. "Yes."     "But I remember reading part of the Ancient Prophecy where it talked about his return."     "Recite it to me." Zelda said.     "'Across the vastness of Videoland, on the magical world of Hyrule, years have passed since the fall of the evil wizard, Ganon, and peace reigned throughout the land,...until one dark day rumors spread that the evil Ganon would rise again.'" Kevin recited. "Ganon returned in September of 1990. It wasn't even one year."     "Aaahhh, I see why you're confused." Zelda said. "The Prophecy was talking of Ganon's _first_ defeat, not the one in 1989."     _"First_ defeat?" Link asked. "Why don't _I_ know anything about this?"     "What? You mean you don't - " Then she caught herself and stopped talking. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.     "What?" Link asked. "I don't what?"     Zelda shook her head. "No."     "Okay, what happened next?" Kevin asked after a moment's silence.     Zelda raised her head and opened her eyes. "Well,...Link became the protector of both the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power. Next year, I became Ruler of Hyrule. Everything was going fine. Until one day,..." 

Wednesday, August 29, 1990, 8:00 AM 

    "Help!"     Link heard Zelda's cry and ran into the Throne room.     A group of moblins were there. Four were holding a struggling Princess Zelda, while a fifth was aiming his spear at her.     "Zelda!" Link shouted. He pointed his sword at the fifth moblin. "Drop your spear!"     The fifth moblin, who was the leader, faced him. He had two earrings in his left ear. "Link, this is our revenge on you for destroying our master, Ganon!"     "No!" Link fired at the moblin, who dodged the beam.     This distraction gave Zelda enough time to draw her bow and an arrow.     "This isn't over, Link! We will meet again!" the lead moblin said.     He and the other four moblins fled the Throne room. 

    "Captain N, Link, and I encountered those moblins in an alley one month later, where we killed them all." Zelda finished.     Kevin nodded. "I remember that. When that woman and her son were attacked."     Zelda nodded.     "Like, this is totally exciting!" Stacey said. "What happened next?"     "Well, Ganon had just been defeated...again," Zelda said, "when..." 

Saturday, September 29, 1990, 8:50 PM 

    Kevin and Link faced each other.     Kevin smiled. "That reflect magic is awesome stuff."     Link smiled back at him. "I'll get you some for your next birthday."     The other N Teamsters and Zelda came up to them, cheering.     Zelda was excited. "We did it! We saved Hyrule! Thanks to you!" She kissed Link on his right cheek. She then faced Kevin. "And you. The best team of heroes ever!" She kissed Kevin on his left cheek.     Then they all cheered.     Link then saw a blue glow. "What's that?"     The others all looked where he was looking. They followed him.     Link crouched down and began moving away a bunch of rubble. Kevin and Zelda crouched down and helped him.     Link then held up a blue pyramid.     Zelda gasped. "I don't believe it! It's the Triforce of Courage!"     "The Triforce of Courage?" Link asked.     Zelda nodded. "There are three. We have Power and Wisdom. But the Triforce of Courage was hidden one hundred years ago by King Steven Harkinian, my paternal great-grandfather, for fear of an evil person becoming too powerful if they collected all three pieces."     The three of them stood up straight. 

    Back at North Castle, Link and Zelda were standing in the Throne room.     "This'll make for a _great_ security system!" Link said.     Zelda had built a security system onto her throne that would fight off intruders in the Throne room.     Zelda nodded. "Now let's put the Triforces in place to power it."     Link placed the Triforce of Courage on the left. He then placed the Triforce of Power on the right. Finally, Zelda placed the Triforce of Wisdom on the top.     "Guess that's it." Link said.     Just then, the Triforce of Wisdom spoke: "The Triforce is once again united after many years apart. Hyrule and you, Princess Zelda, are now bonded to the Triforce. If the Triforce should ever be separated again, both Hyrule and Zelda will die."     Zelda started. "Oh, give me a break!" 

    "And thus, the Prophecy says of the day that the Triforce is separated 'Midnight in the enchanted kingdom of Hyrule, a time for sweet dreams ever since the defeat of the evil wizard, Ganon, and Princess Zelda's return to the throne, and Link's restoration of the Triforce, an ancient treasure made up of the Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage. Together they are the greatest source of magical energy on Hyrule, and the greatest temptation to those who hunger to possess them.'" Zelda finished.     Kevin nodded. "Yeah, that was the day that King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard stole Power and Courage."     "I almost lost Zelda." Lana said, looking at her.     Zelda placed her hands on Lana's shoulders. "But you _didn't."_

    Everybody was having a great time at the ball, fast-dancing to Kevin's music.     Kevin was on the stage, playing a rock tune on a guitar. "Now this is my kind of jam!"     Zelda suddenly had a headache. She placed her hands on her forehead and made sounds of pain. She fell.     Link caught her. "Princess Zelda. What's the matter?"     Kevin threw off the guitar and jumped off the stage. Link knelt down and held Zelda in his arms.     Everyone gathered around Zelda and began murmuring their concerns, including the N Team, Dr. Right, Prince Plenty, and Bayou Billy.     Zelda had her eyes closed. "The...the...Triforce."     "Wh-what is she saying?" Lana asked.     Link looked at her. "Something's happened to the Triforce, and, if it's destroyed, it could finish her!"     Lana gasped.     There was a moment of silence.     "How does Princess Zelda know something happened to the Triforce?" Kevin asked.     "There's a magic bond between them." Link answered.     Lana had a horrible thought. "Why, you mean if something happens to it - " 

    Link, Zelda, Kevin, Lana, and Duke arrived at North Castle early in the morning. They stood in a large hole in a wall of the Throne room.     "Wow! It looks like an earthquake hit this joint!" Kevin commented.     They all looked at the destruction in silence for a moment.     "Oh, no!" Zelda yelled. She pointed with her left index finger. "Look!"     She ran over to the Throne, where sparks were flying out of the places where the Triforces used to be held. She fell to her knees, closed her eyes, lowered her head, and wept.     Link lowered his head and closed his eyes. "We should've _never_ turned off the alarm!"     Zelda continued crying, then noticed something. She raised her head and turned around. "Huh? What?"     A green pyramid glowed brightly on the floor.     Zelda stood up and ran down to it. She knelt down, picked it up, and gasped. "It's the Triforce of Wisdom! Oh! Thank goodness you're safe!"     Her friends walked over to her.     "Where are the other two pieces?" Kevin asked.     Zelda lowered her head, closed her eyes, and sought the wisdom of the Triforce. She then opened her eyes and raised her head. "It will guide us to them, but we must hurry. The forces that bind Hyrule together are coming apart."     As an example of this, lightning flashed, and thunder crackled. 

    Kevin holstered his Zapper. "Okay, fellas, you win." He began to walk towards them.     King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard were surprised.     "We _do?"_ King Hippo asked.     Kevin was walking across the very large room toward them. "You can even have the third Triforce."     "Kevin, what are you saying?!" Lana asked in disbelief.     Link holstered his sword. "He's right, Lana. At least this way they'll be back together, and Hyrule and Zelda will be safe."     He walked over to Lana and took the Triforce of Wisdom from her, not noticing that Zelda's right hand was on Lana's right breast.     Link walked over to Kevin and handed the Triforce to him.     Kevin offered it to the bad guys. "Here, take it. Us Game Masters like being on the winning side."     Eggplant Wizard reached for it, smiling.     Kevin smiled and kicked the Triforce of Courage out of Eggplant Wizard's hand.     Zelda, her hand still on Lana's breast, watch Lana catch the Triforce of Courage in her right hand. Lana dropped Zelda to the floor.     Link used his sword to knock the Triforce of Power out of King Hippo's hand.     Link picked it up off the floor with his left hand. "Yeah, on _our_ side!"     Kevin and Link exchanged Triforces. Lana raised the Triforce of Courage up with her right hand. Link raised the Triforce of Wisdom up with his left hand. Kevin raised the Triforce of Power up with his right hand. The three Triforces rose into the air and destroyed everything that King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard had ordered with the Triforce.     Eggplant Wizard was hugging King Hippo, really scared. Vegetable were popping out of him.     "Please, don't hurt me!" Eggy begged.     Zelda stood up, her strength revived by the Triforces' reunion. "I want you out of my kingdom! _Now!"_ she commanded.     The Triforce opened up a warp zone, and Hippo and Eggy were pulled into it, screaming. 

    "And there you have it." Lana said.     "All of it." Zelda added.     Lana looked at Kevin. "And now I feel I must apologize for keeping this from you. You are my boyfriend, and thus you have a right to know if I've been seeing someone behind your back, regardless of the fact that I was with her before I was with you. I'm sorry, Kevin."     "Aren't you going to apologize to me?" Link asked Zelda.     "Why?" Zelda asked. "We're not a couple."     "Darn it!" Link said.     "So," Lana asked Kevin, "what do you think?"     He was silent for a moment.     "You two love each other?" he finally asked.     Lana nodded. "Very much."     "Then...that's all that matters."     "Really?" Lana asked.     Kevin nodded. "Really. I had no idea how much you two love each other. I'm okay with it, and I accept your apology."     The Princess' face beamed with happiness.     Everybody stood up. Kevin hugged Lana.     Zelda leaned over and kissed Lana on the lips. "We'll meet you at the Warp Zone Shifter."     Lana nodded.     Link and Zelda walked towards the door.     "Zelda?" Kristen suddenly asked.     Zelda stopped and turned to face her while Link walked out the door.     "I'm sorry I've been seducing your girlfriend." Kristen apologized. "I didn't know."     Zelda smiled. "Don't worry about it."     "Huh?" Kristen asked in surprise.     Lana faced Kristen. "Zelda's not the reason I don't want a physical relationship with you, Kristen. _Kevin_ is. You see, Zelda and I allow each other to see other people, but Kevin and I don't have such an agreement."     "Then I must apologize to you and Kevin." Kristen said. "I'm sorry, guys."     Kevin smiled. "It's okay. I know Lana."     Lana faced him. "What does _that_ mean?"     "Hormones." Kevin replied with a grin. "I know they can get out of control."     Kristen smiled. "So it's okay with you that I try to win Lana's affections?"     Kevin laughed. "About as okay as I was with _Simon_ trying to win them!"     Lana and Kristen also laughed.     Kevin offered his right hand to Kristen. "But may the best person win!"     Kristen shook his hand. "Deal! Consider this war!" She then kissed Lana on the lips. "Don't be too long."     Zelda and Kristen then walked out the door.     Lana shook her head with a smile. "She doesn't give up!"     Stacey then hugged Kevin. "How about we go to a movie at the mall, Kevy?"     Kevin smiled. "You bet!"     Stacey kissed Kevin on the lips. Lana frowned.     Stacey then walked out the bedroom door.     "Consider this war." Lana said quietly.     "What was that?" Kevin asked.     Lana turned and faced him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.     Then she released him. "Wait here."     She went over to her stereo and put in a tape. She turned the stereo on and pressed the PLAY button.     Lana walked back over to Kevin. "Before we go to the mall, may I have this dance?"     Kevin smiled. "I'd love to dance with a Princess."     The two of them held each other and began dancing as a song started playing: 

    Twenty-thousand lines of resolution,     Stereo sound and color wall to wall,     Sweetheart of the newest revolution,     His atomic smile makes cities fall. 

    You've got him on remote control.     He sees into your very soul.     You'll never spend another night alone. 

    He's a Video Romeo,     Video Romeo,     Romeo Video,     Video Romeo. 

    He's a Video Romeo,     Video Romeo,     Romeo Video,     Video Romeo. 

    Romeo. 

    Beamed to the homes and the hearts of a hungry nation,     A dream come true for every lonely girl.     And it must be love, but what a sensation.     Switch the dial and step into his world. 

    You can see him everywhere.     Feel his presence in the air.     You'll never spend another night alone. 

    Oh, he's a Video Romeo,     Video Romeo,     Romeo... 

**GAME OVER**   
New material copyright © 1998 by Mark Moore

Material novelized from "QUEST FOR THE POTION OF POWER" and "HAVING A BALL"  
Copyright © 1990 by Nintendo of America Inc. 


End file.
